


Measure

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Siege of Storm's End, Stannis Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Stannis meets the smuggler for the first time.





	Measure

**Author's Note:**

> From Stannis Week 2017, added to AO3 for posterity because I hadn't already crossposted it and it might not be a good idea to still leave things only on Tumblr.

“Stannis, there’s a man on the rocks!”

Renly’s frightened shout as they passed the window (right in his ear) only compounded the discomfort he already felt from the gnawing in his belly and the pounding in his head.

“There’s no one there. It is your imagination. No one could be out on a night like this.” He shifted Renly’s weight to relieve the pressure on his hip and continued to climb the stairs. There was no need to carry Renly to bed at six years of age, but the siege had changed things for all of them, and Stannis had little better to do with his time, so he had assumed this duty.

“I’m scared.”

Stannis sat on Renly’s bed and pried his arms from around his neck. “You have no reason to be scared. You are in a great castle which has never fallen and the entire garrison would lay down their lives before anyone got to you. And then he would have to face me.”

“That man got in.”

“I tell you, there was no man.”

“Stay with me!”

“I can’t.” Stannis knew it was useless to get in power struggles such as this, but the desire to lay out everything logically was a difficult one to overcome. “I have work to do, and it is far too early for me to go to bed. But it is _your_ bedtime and—”

“Lord Stannis!” One of the household guards opened Renly’s bedroom door. “There is a man who claims to have relief for the garrison.”

“I _told_ you!”

“A man?” Stannis leapt off the bed. “How did he get through the Reachmen?”

“Says he’s a smuggler. Says he’s got…” The young man, Stannis’ age, took a stabilizing breath. “Says he’s got food.”  
 _  
Food._ It was a tantalizing prospect, but Stannis was not conditioned to expect the best. “Where?”

The guard led Stannis back downstairs to where the smuggler was held, perhaps by more men than his size deserved. He was easily a head shorter than Stannis and was swathed in a cloak far too big for him. He had no weapons Stannis could discern, but in his hands, he clutched a burlap sack. Stannis’ mouth watered just for the thought that it might contain food.

But he needed more information first. His hand went to the pommel of his sword. He would not draw on this man prematurely, but he did not call off the spearmen who held the smuggler in place.

“Identify yourself.”

The man took a knee. “My lord, my name is Davos. I bring food, salt fish and onions, to relieve your men. The story of your plight has reached far and wide, and I could not let you starve. Especially not when I heard there was a child among your number.”

Stannis turned. Renly stood behind him.

“You are a smuggler?” he asked.

“Aye, my lord. That is how I was able to pass through the blockade. The gods were with me.”

Stannis scowled. If there were any gods, he could not believe they would favor a common criminal. Before he could reply, Renly pushed past him to stand in front of Davos.

“Do you have food? Food for us?”

“I do, little one. Would you like an onion?” He looked cautiously at Stannis.

“Oh, Stannis, please, can I have one?” he begged, in the same tone of voice he once would have used to beg one more treat at a fair. “I know we’ve already had the wren today…”

Stannis thought of the wren that had had the misfortune to land on the windowsill that morning, which he had shared with Renly and Maester Cressen. “You may have an onion,” he said gruffly.

Renly snatched one eagerly from Davos’ hand.

“What do we say?” Stannis cut in.

“Thank you!” Renly took a bite, skin and all. He chewed reverently and swallowed. He studied the onion, as though contemplating the wisdom of taking another bite. “Your turn, Stannis.”

Davos was staring at Renly with a strange expression on his face.

“What is it?” Stannis asked sharply.

“Nothing, my lord. I… have children myself. It pleases me to see him happy.”

“You are the cause of that happiness.” He took the onion from Renly and took a bite. It was pungent, shockingly so, with a surprising crunch. He found he didn’t remember what an onion tasted like, not that he had ever sought to eat a raw one. Most of what he had eaten of late was not worth savoring. Ordinary food tasted wrong and bizarre.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” said Renly excitedly.

“Delicious,” Stannis proclaimed. He did not take his eyes off Davos, but he could sense no ulterior motive in the brown eyes. _I will remember them all my days, even if they are to be but few._

“You did this in search of reward?”

“Is there to be a reward, my lord?”

The right course of action was obvious, but it would require the smuggler’s agreement. “We will see to it.”

Renly clutched the onion tightly. “Stannis, can I have another bite?”

Davos did not wait for Stannis’ answer. “You may, lad. Have all the bites you wish. There are plenty where that came from.”

Stannis at last waved the spearmen off and stepped closer to examine the man Davos. He did not so much as flinch under the scrutiny. “There will be a reward,” he said quietly, his words for Davos’ ears alone. “But I cannot conscion smuggling.”

“Yes, my lord. I cannot deny what I am.” Davos was clear-eyed and calm. Would other men have thrown himself at his feet and begged for mercy?

“What you _were_ ,” Stannis said. Those days were at and end. The man obviously understood fairness if he sought to relieve a child’s suffering. If so, he would understand the fairness of what Stannis was planning to suggest. And by his response, Stannis would have the measure of the man, for better or for worse.


End file.
